


Aftermath

by Starry_Fantasies (starfleur)



Series: when the world snippets [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Sakumo feels, Short One Shot, headfanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/pseuds/Starry_Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakumo looks into the mirror and sees a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

Sakumo looks in the mirror and sees a monster.

 _I've started a war,_ her realizes numbly. _What have I **done?!**_

People are going out there and fighting.

Innocents are dying.

Families are being torn apart--

And it's _all. His. **Fault**_.

Sakumo breaks down crying yet again.

It's the third time today.

*

They used to call him a hero, you know.

They said he was on par with the Sannin themselves.

He was Konoha's White Fang, a confident yet humble leader.

He was their icon.

Their hero.

_(Then he messed up and started a war and is the reason everyone is dying and--)_

They looked up to him, and he let them down.

He failed them.

They call him a monster now.

Sakumo whole-heartedly agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Feel free to ask any questions. Thank you for reading.


End file.
